


Enough

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, Love Confessions, M/M, maybe unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so much he could take of this, could take of his partner wallowing in bottle after bottle, doing nothing but sitting in his dark house starting at memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian and alcohol. That’s all I can say for this one, that and angst.

There was only so much he could take of this, could take of his partner wallowing in bottle after bottle, doing nothing but sitting in his dark house starting at memories. He tried so many things to help him out of his slump, the only time he agreed to leave the house was to see Lily’s grave.

Losing a daughter must have a been painful, having your wife leave without any warning forehand must have added to his addiction but he was determined to see Sebastian try to improve somewhat. Every time he saw Sebastian now, his heart sank and the pitying look Sebastian yelled at him for having, would appear without his knowledge. Sebastian was in pain which in turn put him through the pain as well.

Things just came to a head tonight. When Sebastian finished one bottle, he sat idly by while he went to get another one, hands curled tightly on his thighs, biting his tongue to not say anything, knowing this was his partners crutch. When he stood to get a third bottle, Joseph forced himself to follow his partner. “You don’t need it.” he said when they stood in the kitchen, Sebastian holding the this bottle by the neck.

Sebastian gave him a lazy, yet still somehow scowling, look. “The fuck I don’t.” he walked past Joseph, meaning to shove him out of the way with his hand, only to have his wrist grasped tightly, his partner giving him that damned pity look. “Let go.” he demanded.

“You don’t need it.” Joseph repeated.

“How the hell would you know what I need?” he tried again, yanking at his hand to no avail. “Joseph. Now.”

“No.” acting on impulse, Joseph snatched the bottle from Sebastian, stepping backwards further into the kitchen. “You don’t need it. This is only making things worse.” Having Sebastian stare him down like this was nearly terrifying. He’d seen those looks on criminals and to have it directed at him because he took away his damned wine bottle was startling. “Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m right.”

“Right or not, give me the fucking bottle.”

“No.”

Joseph was sure the alcohol in his system was the cause of this. That and the grief all combined together to fuel his fury. The bottle fell from Joseph’s hands when Sebastian’s wrapped around his neck, the glass shattering, the red liquid staining the tiled floor. “You have do fucking clue how I feel right now. I need that wine, I need something to take away this hell I’ve been living since the fucking fire and if you dare try to take it from me again, I’ll-”

“Enough.” Joseph managed to gasp out though he didn’t struggle. His hands rested on Sebastian’s over his neck, but he didn’t try to pry him off. “I’ve…I’ve had enough.”

His grip slacked. “You’ve had enough? What the fuck have you had enough of?”

“This. All of this…” this time, he shoved Sebastian back, trying to fight back his own anger welling inside him. “I’ve had enough of you.” snapping his head to the side, he tried to keep his sudden watery eyes away from Sebastian’s view. “Yes, I don’t know how it feels to lose your family, especially a child, but I…I know how it feels to lose someone I care for.” he took a shuddering breath. “I’ve watched you do nothing but drown yourself in these damn bottles for nearly two years now. You keep saying that you have nothing to live for anymore, that no one would care if you left but…” he swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “But I…” damning it all, he locked eyes with Sebastian, letting everything go. “I care, damn it! I have always been here for you! I’ve been here, trying the best I can to support you! I’ve let you drink yourself into this hole because I wanted you to feel better even though I knew it was the worst thing for you and I can’t take it anymore! If you don’t want anyone caring for you anymore, I won’t! I’ll leave just like Myra did and you can drink yourself to death!”

Sebastian stared at him but all look of angry replaced with shock. Joseph’s breathing was shaky, his body quivering. “Joseph, I-”

“I love you.” Though his face didn’t show it, his heart leapt into his throat. “That was…that was stupid of me.” he hung his head, shaking it. “I’ll just-”

He was embraced, Sebastian squeezing him with care then anger. “I need you more then ever, Joseph.” he admitted.

Joseph hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sebastian, resting his head on his shoulder, eyes slipping closed. “I’m always going to be here, even when you don’t want me to be.”


End file.
